


Different

by ununquadius



Series: Monthly Discord Prompts [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Death Eater Draco Malfoy, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Gen, Hope, Seeking Help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 19:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/pseuds/ununquadius
Summary: Draco is proud of being a Death Eater... at the first. Written for the March Discord Drabble Challenge. Prompt: Different. Words: 463.





	Different

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you OTPShipper98 for being the wonderful host of this month's drabbles, and for the prompt! <3
> 
> And thank you to OllieMaye for the beta <3
> 
> Hope you like it!

Different. That’s what he is now. The Dark Lord has chosen him over everybody else and has confided in him one of the most important missions his Death Eaters are doing. He is proud. The Dark Mark on his forearm distinguishes him. He isn’t a normal person anymore. He is a Death Eater, like Father. He’d make Father proud. The Malfoy name will be seen as powerful once again because of his accomplishments. Once he kills Dumbledore, he’ll be as respected as Bellatrix and Snape. And his parents will be too.

He was terrified when the Dark Lord marked him, and gave him his mission, but he felt a proud warmth too. He had kneeled in front of the most powerful wizard alive, and had been given his Mark, his signature. During the ceremony and after, he saw Mother’s worrying eyes, and it irritated him. He wasn’t a child anymore, no matter what Mother says. He is a man, and one who talks with the Dark Lord.

* * *

 

He boasts about it with Pansy, Greg, Vincent, Theo, and Blaise. They look in awe at him. As they should do. He’s better than them. They’re just students; he’s a Death Eater with an important mission.

His plans are infallible. He’s going to succeed. He imagines the shocked expression on Potter’s face when he finally realises.

Pride expands in his chest. Nobody suspects him. He’s going to be the man that kills Dumbledore. He’ll be as famous as he has always wanted to be. He can’t do it.

* * *

 

Months have passed, and he has achieved nothing. All his attempts have failed, and he is closer and closer to being discovered.

His parents are going to be killed.

He is going to be killed or worse.

He’s going to fail.

He isn’t a murderer.

* * *

 

Different. That’s what he is now. He watches his friends and classmates with envy. They are just students; he’s a Death Eater with a mission he can’t accomplish. They have normal lives. He watches them laughing, joking, worrying over their homework. He wishes he was like them. But he is marked. He spends his days alone in the Room of Requirement, trying to make things work; the nights, crying in his bed and wishing for a way out. Desperation is the only feeling in his chest now.

He’s different. All his classmates and friends can enjoy the school year as carefree teenagers, none of them have a mark singling them out. None…but one. There’s another student with a mark. A student that understands the desperation of wanting to save the people you love and not being able do it. A student who could offer Draco help. He approaches him, nervous. There’s no arrogance in him now, not anymore. “Potter, I need your help.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
